Teenage Club To The Movies
Main Cast * Ben Schwartz as MrEmperorCJ aka CJ * Miranda Cosgrove as Lilly "Elizabeth" Crumpington * Noah Segan as Pip2010 aka Pip * Grey Griffin as Madison * Greg Cipes as Billy Lopez * Steve Zahn as Freddy * Bill Hader as Man Army * Felicia Day as Jade Lincolns Supporting Cast * Josh Gad as CJ's singing voice * Daniel Craig as Rasco, CJ's father * Chris Parnell as Alvin, Rasco's father * Bradley Cooper as Floaty * Carlos Alazraqui as Squerty * Lil' Wayne as Fuzzy the Monster * Stephen Stanton as the Count Dracula * Stan Lee as Himself * Tara Strong as Superdonkey * Daran Norris as the Male Narrator * Bryan Cranston as Sticky Man * Frank Welker as Plaqueo the Dog * Jim Cummings as FTM Comic Trailer Announcer * Ed Skudder as a Stick man soldier * Jerry Trainor as a Stick figure Red * Kate Micucci as a Stick figure Yellow * Rupert Degas as a Stick figure Blue * Max Mittelman as Stick figure Green Soundtrack * Bike Up - CJ, Lilly, Pip, Madison, Billy, and Freddy * I Wanna see a movie - Josh Gad aka CJ's singing voice * The Circle of Life * We Got the Beat - The Go Go's * The Warrior - Patty Smith Gallery Trivia *This is the first ever feature film of the series. *This is the first animated Teenage Club movie to hit theaters. *Attendees at VidCon had the choice to see the movie before it hit theaters at an advance screening on Monday, June 22, 2020. *This is the third theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a 20th Century Fox and ABC series after The Simpsons Movie (2007), Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009), and The Isle of Dogs ''(2018). **Although, Teenage Club and The Simpsons are only aired by FOX, and they’re made by Fox. Also, Isle of Dogs is a stop motion show. *This is the thirty-fifth animated television series to be adapted into a feature movie. The previous ones were ''Thomas and Friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Wild Thornberrys, Hey Arnold!, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Regular Show, The Simpsons, South Park, Beavis and Butt-Head, The Flintstones, Yogi-Bear, The Jetsons, DuckTales, Phineas and Ferb, The Proud Family, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Teacher's Pet, Goof Troop, Transformers, Batman: The Animated Series, Heathcliff, Doug, Recess, Babar, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Arthur, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Caillou, Woody Woodpecker, Peter Rabbit, My Little Pony ''and Teen Titans''. *The movie's first official trailer was dropped on Wednesday, January 10, 2020. *Slade has been referenced and even made cameos throughout the Teenage Club series. However, this movie will mark his speaking debut. **With that being said, this might be because many people were adamant to get Man-Army to appear on Teenage Club and were very disappointed by the outcome of "Return of the Man-Army". *Bill Hader is the voice of Man-Army. He is replacing Man-Army's original voice actor, Will Friedle, for the role. *This is the second theatrical 2D animated adult feature movie in 25 years after The Simpsons Movie, if one doesn't count Futurama's Direct to video. *This is the first fully 2D animated film to be produced by 20th Century Fox and ABC Animation, as all of the company's previous films used computer generated (CG) animation. **This also marks Fox's return to 2D animated theatrical films. Fox had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. *This is Floaty and Squerty, Fuzzy the Monster, Cat Susan, HeroDonkey, and CJ's Father Rasco's first speaking role in the Teenage Club universe. *When the teaser trailer was released, it received negative reviews by viewers (specifically by people who dislike the Teen Titans Go! series), having 13K dislikes and only 8.3K likes on 20th Century Fox. YouTube channel. **However, the final trailer was much more well-received by both fans and people who dislike the show, with 5.4K likes against 979 dislikes (as of May 1, 2020) on the 20th Century Fox. YouTube channel. *John Stewart's design in this film is slightly different then his design shown in the series (ep. "Real Boy Adventures"). In the series, he had a bit of facial hair, but in the movie, he is clean cut and appears to have a more muscular build along with having a slightly different suit then what he was seen wearing in the series. *In the second trailer, the song The Middle by Zedd, Maren Morris and Grey plays in the background. *CJ's father Rasco is voiced by Daniel Craig marking his first ever speaking role in any Teenage Club media. *This is the very first Theatrical 20th Century Fox Film to rely solely on Flash Animation instead of Traditional Animation, or CGI Animation. *This is the first Fox film to use the distributor Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. *Alvin apparently starred in his own movie which the Teenagers are excited about seeing. **Also Alvin's part in Teenage Club'' to the Movies'' marks his first speaking role. **Afred's body appearance in his movie trailer differs from his appearance in episodes such as in "TV Knight 2" and "Mo' Money Mo' Problems", where he is slim and not muscular. *During the two part episode "Kabooms", viewers got special sneak peeks of the movie. *Issue #57, "Falling Stars", of the Teenage Club comic series and the second part to the episode special, "Kabooms", is based on the movie's plot. *On July 13, 2020, the film got nominated for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Short Form Animated Program". *Before the movie, a short film called "#TheLatestCatsy" ''based on the upcoming series ''FTM Comic Girl Power ''was played. *In spite of often treating one other (especially CJ) like dirt, the movie reveals that the gang still see one another as surrogate family members when the four others showed CJ their full homemade movie for him to help him snap out of the manipulation of Man-Army. *The movie got Certified Fresh on Rotten Tomatoes at 90%. *The movie received positive reviews from critics, including haters. References *In the first trailer, the Gang (excluding CJ) were dressed up as The Simpsons. The Simpsons costumes the Titans wore were based on The Simpsons from the 1989 television series created by Matt Groening. **Also, the Titans saying how much they love The Simpsons and how she was what people wanted to see could be a reference to both how successful the animated solo Simpsons movie was, and how most other Fox movies aren't as well-received in comparison. **To add on, Jade Lincolns is a movie director. With that being said, she could be a possible parody of Patty Jenkins; the woman who directed ''Wonder Woman. *There are several buildings in O seen in the first trailer that references other characters and things in the FTM universe: **There is a building named Ace the Chicken, which has the same name as the business organization that appears in the FTM comics. **There is a bakery called Sinestro LLS and Buns, which references a FTM villain. **There is a make up shop called Apokolips and Lashes with Darkseid on the logo. **A building named The Rorshack, which is a reference to the FTM character Rawsmouth (Paws Team). *Unlike her usual classic costume in the series, Simpsons wears a costume similar to the design the Teenagers were seen wearing in the trailer, which is the design Simpsons wore in the 1989 The Simpsons TV series. *The third teaser poster to the film parodies a teaser poster for Justice League (2017 film). *The Titans mistake Slade as Deadpool (Wade Wilson), who is a Marvel Comics character. This is probably a reference to the fact that Deadpool was created as a parody of Slade, which is further evidenced when Slade says he was "created first." **Alternatively, this could be a joke among fans who share the same belief that Slade and Deadpool are related due to both of them having the same last name. *In one of the trailers, the Titans are shown at a movie theater watching a preview of an "upcoming" Batman movie. The artstyle used for the Batman portion of the preview was based on the animation from Batman: The Animated Series. *When the Titans fought Balloon Man, he thought they were the Justice League. *In one of the sneak peeks premiered on Cartoon Network, the song "Take On Me" by A-ha is heard in the background when the Titans are driving the Time-Cycles. **The Time-Cycles scene references the classic 1985 time-travel movie Back To the Future. This makes "Take On Me", which was popular in 1985, a good choice for that scene. *One of the posters is a parody of Scary Movies. *When Starfire saw the WB Tower, she mentioned Animaniacs. *Robin's dream sequence is a spoof of the Disney movie, The Lion King. *In a mid-credits scene, the Teen Titans from the 2003 series show up on a distorted screen telling the viewers that they "found a way back." This has led many to believe the original Teen Titans is coming back for Season 6. *During the time travel montage, the Titans prevent four turtles from the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, from going into the sewers from being mutated. *Four things from the Marvel Universe are referenced: **When the Titans fought Balloon Man, he thought they were the Guardians of the Galaxy. **Robin and Beast Boy twice mistake Slade with Deadpool. **Stan Lee's cameo refers to how he has long done cameos in Marvel films. **After the Titans eat up the catered food on the Batman v. Superman 2 set, the cast decides to see what's on the Spider-Man set. * Durning the song GO!, Pip2010 aka Pip transforms his clothes into Mickey Mouse costume. * Cyborg, imitating Lois Lane, says that he's being threatened by Gene Hackman's real estate scheme. He's referring to the 1978 Superman film. In it, Gene Hackman, as Lex Luthor, plans to use nuclear missiles to set off earthquakes in California that will sink it, leaving his land holdings in the desert the new West Coast beach-side property. * Category:20th Century Fox films Category:ABC films